From Ravenclaw to Wolfsbane
by ScribblinScribe
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, this is a lot of work to do getting Hogwarts back to the prestigious school it once was. Willowmena Wolfsbane and her seven best, though not necessarily most academically inclined, students work to repair the damage of the war; including, trying to get rid of the dangerous ghosts that have taken up residence in the halls and the negative press.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Wizarding World ended in 1998. Kingsley Shacklebolt became the new Minister of Magic, thereafter, and tirelessly worked to expel the corruption from Wizarding World politics. However, the war left Hogwarts in a state of disrepair with many buildings and walkways reduced to rubble. It would be easy enough to use magic to repair the damage done to the structure, but after the high death toll on the once busy campus the school's reputation was down to dirt.

There were other Wizarding schools in the area, but with more and more witches and wizards every year the UK couldn't take the loss of one of its schools. So, Kingsley contacted his second-cousin in Canada. Her name was Willowmena Wolfsbane. She was a rich widower who worked as a Principal at an All-Girls' Wizarding School.

He didn't really know what to expect, because she was distant both in physical distance but also familial. They had not spoken since before the war. As most officials in the U.S.A. and Canada made the decision to step back and avoid getting involved in the Wizarding War for as long as possible, even against the appeals of the Order of the Phoenix.

Willowmena had not elected to get involved. She told her second-cousin that while she understood the situation, she did not want to risk the safety of her girls. However, only a week after Kingsley's letter went out, he received an owl in return saying she was on her way.

After her arrive, it didn't take long before she was assigned the position of Headmistress. She insisted that there would be some demands that she would need before opening the school back up.

The first demand was that Minerva McGonagall be given the position of Deputy Headmistress, with the intent of her taking over after the school was once again stable. The second demand was that the Sorting Hat be donated to a worthier cause, as an interrogator of criminals.

Several members of the Ministry had problems with her second demand.

"But how will we sort the new students?" One member quipped.

"At random. We will allow students to make requests, but students will generally be assigned based on their interest but also by the number of people in each house." Willowmena responded.

"But what about tradition?" A different member chimed in.

"Tradition. Yes, like the tradition that led to the creation of a House wherein the majority of criminals and murderers originated. Or the tradition that led to animosity between people who were in different houses or were just different. Or the tradition of stereotypes about people who are sorted into a specific house. I have seen schools with sorting systems like this while working in both the United States and Canada. The results are never what they should be. It is a new era, the focus needs to be on what is best for the students and that means that somethings are just going to need to change. This is one of those things."

Her third demand was to change the student recruitment and allow students of all grades to transfer to Hogwarts. Starting with seven students of her choice from her old school.

"But why those seven students? Do they want to go to Hogwarts?" An aid asked from the back of the room.

"I'd imagine not. However, the Houses will need a Head girl or Head boy to lead and keep the students in line. I cannot choose from an entirely new selection of students. I will need people I know and trust to lead."

The fourth demand was for the addition of a fifth house. No specific reason was given.

"The original four houses were named and dedicated to the original founders of the school. We cannot just create a new house out of thin air." The 'tradition' member said.

"What about Wolfsbane?" Kingsley suggested.

"Why?" Willowmena asked with a level of skepticism that would suggest that she was not thrilled about the suggestion.

"Well, the Headmasters and Mistresses of Hogwarts have not always met the best fates. Without your assistance, Hogwarts might not have reopened. You are, in a sense, re-founding Hogwarts. And you are the Founder of the fifth house. Your name also fits with the theme of alliteration that already exists."

And so it was, Willowmena Wolfsbane became the Founder of the fifth house, Wolfsbane. However, there were many things to do before the school reopened. From finding a location for the new House to training the head girls to finding Professors to teach to solving the ghost problem.

However, the first problems Willowmena choose to take on were getting her students to the country and the ghost problem. The last thing the school needed was to open and have students being led to do horrible things by a lingering Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2

Of the seven girls being shipped off to Hogwarts, no one was less thrilled than Riley Collins. Her hair started frizzing as soon as she stepped off the plane that had taken her, and two of the other girls, across the ocean. There were faster ways, but Lauren Parker, Riley's best friend and roommate from first year on, loved to fly. She would have flown by broom if she could have taken all her stuff and her pet with her on it. But her owl, oddly enough, was flightless. She was sure this frizzing was a sign of things to come, but she smoothed her red, though she preferred it to be called copper, hair as best she could.

The third girl in their group was Claire Daniels. She had spent the majority of the flight flirting with the stewardesses, all four of them. The three were close friends, all very different from each other, but still inseparable. So much so, that when their Principal Wolfsbane contacted Riley about coming to Hogwarts, she refused unless they could all go.

Wolfsbane agreed, but did rightfully insist that the other two girls would not be Head Girls, for reasons she elected not to go into. Riley suspected it was due to Claire's habit of starting multiple flirtations that often led to a cultish following of girls that often just fought each other. Or, perhaps, it was Lauren's inability to speak to boys, or in front of boys, or in the general vicinity of boys.

Other than the three girls making their way from the airport to Diagon Alley, there were four other girls who had chosen more magical routes.

Becca Erikson, for example, just used a port key. As was the practical thing to do, she used her network of wizarding connections to find the fastest most efficient means of travel and was on her way. Her stuff could be shipped or replacements could be purchased.

Shizuko Kimura used the Floo Network, it was harder than she had expected though, because though she learned about it in her classes, most houses in her area do not actually have a fireplace. At least, not one that still has a floo. So, she just waited until her neighbors were out, and she used theirs.

Anna Estrada and Donna Brooks, the last two of the girls who were in constant competition, took a boat across the ocean. More time for studying, they'd say with a shrug if asked. A boat may not seem magical, in itself, but with magic a tiny room can become much greater. And poor food can become much better. And annoying company can sleep for the entire trip.

They were all a little skeptical, all a little worried, and most of all they were all unsure of what would happen when they arrived.


End file.
